24
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: 'Why was there so little time for us? Why did the time go so fast? And now I have only 24 hours left, before it all ends…' Oz/Gil Rated M for mentions of sex. Character death. Fill for the kink meme.


Hello people! Look! I finally posted this! And what I mean by that is that I've had this finished for _months_! I'm not even kidding! I looked at the date saying 'last modified' and it was in December (of 2011, just in case you can't figure that out). Doesn't mean I already had it finished before that... Why am I just now putting this up? I have no idea what-so-ever. I guess I got lazy... I get lazy a lot... Nowhere near as often as I get distracted, though, I get distracted easily... Oh well! I finally put this up! And I am _so_ proud of it, I'm not even kidding. It's actually a fill for the lovely kink meme. Oh how I love the kink meme.

Oooh, and if you are wondering where I got the title, it's actually based off of a song. The song is 24 (duh!) and it is by Jem. It wasn't my first idea for the title; my first idea was 'The Last Night', also a song title, but that one is by Skillet. Forget why I changed it...

**_Reasons for rating_**: Well, this is rated 'M' because there are mentions of sex. Not really detailed or anything, but I hinted at it in the beginning. Just so you know.

**_Prompt_**: Oz's seal is about to make it's final turn. Oz has completely absorbed B-Rabbits Power,making him the sole victim of it's rotation. He wants to die rather than be dragged into the Abyss and completely transformed into a chain.

He asks Gilbert to do it.

OzXGilbert, already together, mega angst where, after they spend one last night together, Gilbert has to kill him.

**_Last words about this_**: I don't quite know how good I did, in regards to what the prompt wanted. Hopefully you like it!

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Pandora Hearts, its characters, or anything mentioned in this story. I also do not own either songs mentioned earlier on this story. I will not make _any_ money off of this, as this is for entertainment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>24<strong>_

_Warm._ That was what Oz always felt when he was held by Gil, when their bodies were close.

It had to be because Gil was so warm where Oz was cold, always so cold, despite how Gil said he was warm. _But he always meant his personality._ Their temperatures seemed to be opposite their personas, Oz acting like a bright and cheery boy- _he was so cold, Gil could hardly hold onto him, he was leaving too fast_- and Gil acting cold and emotionless- _he was always so warm, always holding Oz still, not that Oz minded, he held him there when nothing else could_.

"Oz." Gil breaths out against Oz's skin, his lips pressed there.

_So little time left._

"Love you, Gil." Oz responded, wrapping his arms around Gil's shoulders so their bodies were close together, so he could feel his love's warmth. Their lips eventually met, passion- and love, love that was so sad, _so little time left, so little to begin with_- rising with every movement.

_'Is this the last night?'_ Gil wondered, glancing down to look at the clock engraved on Oz's chest- his master's timer- and seeing it on eleven.

_Why did I waste my time?_ Oz brought Gil's lips back to his, not wanting to see Gil's pain, the pain he knew his servant was feeling. _Why was I born? I just hurt people, so my existence was really a sin, something that shouldn't have happened._

"I love you too, Oz." Gil murmured, separating their lips and exploring Oz's body with his hands- a body he knew so well, with how many times they had done this- and memorizing it, as though it was his last chance to-_ and it might've been, it was, so little time left_.

Soon, that heat- the heat that Gil had, and that Oz lacked- peaked, became neutral, as their bodies became joined, showing how much they really loved each other.

_Why did fate have to be so cruel? What did I ever do to deserve this? But, how could I hurt Gil like this?_

"It's okay, Oz, it's going to be alright." Gil murmured afterwards, holding Oz in his arms as they both started falling asleep.

"As long as I'm in your arms, it is." Oz responded, trying to get farther in Gil's arms, despite how impossible it was, as though he was trying to get away from the cruelty of the world. _But some of it was in me, no way to escape it, me, the bringer of misfortune._

"I'll do anything to make sure you're happy." Gil said, falling asleep, long before Oz- poor Oz, with so many thoughts, so much guilt- did.

_Why was there so little time for us? Why did the time go so fast? And now I have only 24 hours left, before it all ends…_

"Please, do this for me." Oz pleaded, looking Gil in the eye. _His time was almost up, only a few minutes left._

"But, I can't do that! How could I?" Gil said, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I don't ever want to see the Abyss again, I don't want to become a chain. _Please kill me._" Oz pled, looking desperate.

"How could I kill you? I love you!" Gil said, tears continuing to fall.

"Please, Gil, I can't handle these thoughts, the constant fear that I'll lose my mind and attack you, or someone else that I care about." Oz pled, eyes truly desperate. But that bit of desperateness had never left, had always been there in the back. _When did that happen?_

"How could I kill you? I just got you back." Gil said, falling onto the ground. Oz lowered down, so that he could look Gil in the eyes.

"I don't want to ever see the Abyss again. I would rather die here, with you, then become a chain, and not remember who I was." Oz said, grabbing Gil's gun and handing it to the man, placing it in his hands.

_Why is there so little time? Why does this have to end so soon?_

"…I don't want to force you to have to see the Abyss ever again, but… I don't know if I can kill you." Gil said, his tears finally stopping, which was done partially by Oz kissing them away.

"Please, Gil, do this for me. Please, Gil, please." Oz pled, thinking he had never done this so much before in his life. Oz slowly moved the gun so that it was facing him, placing Gil's finger on the safety, but not doing anything else.

_Is there a heaven or hell? Does it even matter? I can't be going to heaven, I've done too much harm, but is there a hell? Does it really matter?_

"I love you Oz, but I'll only do this if you are sure." Gil said, making Oz smile softly.

_The demons were noisy, whispering words to me of what I'm afraid of, though they are thoughts that I have thought. This contract I have… far worse than I could have ever thought…_

"I've thought this over for days now, ever since my clock turned to eleven. That is how certain I am." Oz said, smiling as he heard the safety click off, but feeling his heart increase.

"I love you, Gil, and I have for a long time." Oz said, meeting Gil's yellow eyes, softness in his emerald eyes.

"I love you too, Oz, you are my world." Gil said, refusing to cry, that way he could see Oz's eyes for one last time. Their lips pressed together in their last kiss, and when they separated, their eyes met again.

_Finally, this will all come to an end. This will be the final time I hurt my Gil._

_Bang._ Gil caught Oz, pulling him closer so he was closer hiding his face- and eyes that will never open again- in his shirt.

"I love you Oz." He muttered, finally letting himself cry. As he cried, he heard a voice float through the room, and was confused. It was a female voice, but he had heard it only once. _Why was the Will of the Abyss talking to him?_

_'Go ahead, Gil, I'll take you to him.'_ She whispered, making Gil look at his gun, still wrapped in his hand. Slowly, he turned the gun towards himself, and he took a deep breath.

_Bang._

A minute later, Sharon, Break, and Oscar ran in, the group having been at Pandora headquarters. And they were greeted to a sight they hadn't been expecting.

Somehow, Oz had fallen onto Gil's chest when Gil had fallen, making it seem as though Oz had died second, but because of the fact that the gun was in Gil's hand, they knew that Gil had died last.

But they both looked peaceful, more peaceful than they ever had.

-:-

_50 years later:_

"That was a nice story, Grandma." A little girl- who had to be five- said, looking at Sharon, who was her grandmother.

"It actually happened." Sharon said, a slightly sad look coming onto her face as she thought about when she had found Gil and Oz.

"It did?" The little girl asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago, Shannon." Sharon said, thinking about all the years that had passed.

"Well, maybe their happy now." Shannon said, her young eyes looking at her grandmother.

"Yeah, maybe." Sharon replied, not knowing about the third person in the room, the one person they could not see.

_"Well, you're correct. We finally had a happy ending."_ The person said, though his words went unheard. He had messy blond hair, and vibrant green eyes and had to be 15.

"Did you hear that, Grandma?" Shannon asked, looking around.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Sharon replied, looking confused.

_"Of course not, I'm only a ghost, don't mind me. It's not like you weren't just talking about me."_ The boy said, referring to the fact that he was Oz. Oz smiled, happy that he couldn't be seen, and blew on Sharon's ear, making her look around in confusion. _"But I think that I've cause enough mayhem in here for the moment. Best go find Gil."_ He said, walking out of the room.

_"Now, where could Gil be?"_ He asked himself, looking around to see if there was anyone he could bother. Because he was so distracted, he didn't see the other 'ghost' come up to him and stand next to him. _"Who could I bother?"_ He asked himself, jumping when the other person- who had wavy black hair and golden eyes- spoke.

_"Please don't, Oz."_ Oz looked at him, smiling.

_"I found you Gil!"_ He said, jumping onto Gil as he was a head shorter.

_"No, I found you."_ Gil muttered, but he held his master.

_"Nun-hunh! You're crazy!"_ Oz said, hoping that Gil would fall for his trap.

"_Come on, let's go somewhere else."_ Gil said, obviously not falling for Oz's trick.

For two ghosts of the Abyss, there is nothing to do expect to find something to do. And that is exactly what Gil and Oz were doing- just trying to find something to do.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I had to make a happy-ish ending... I just had to. I mean, I <em>love<em> making Oz suffer, but I help him out by giving him a happy ending whenever I can... Anywho, please review/favorite this! It'll make me happy! Thank you for reading this! Buh-bye!


End file.
